


YOU ARE MINE!

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Amused Alec, Amused Magnus, Jealous Alec, Jealous Magnus, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Three times Alec got jealous and one time Magnus was!





	YOU ARE MINE!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrendaLightwoodBane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendaLightwoodBane/gifts).



> Hi friends!! This prompt was given by BrendaLightwoodBane! She wanted to see some jealous Alec but I added jealous Magnus too...so here it goes!! Hope you like it! Sorry for mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

FIRST TIME

Alec was glaring at the man from his room who was currently talking to Magnus. The said guy was Magnus's client Paul Becker. Right now they were sitting on the couch with Magnus writing something on a note pad, probably making a list of things he needed for the spell while Paul was smiling wildly at Magnus showing his thirty two shiny teeths. He so baldly wanted to punch and make a hole in those teeths. And why the hell was he sitting so close to his boyfriend. 

Suddenly Paul put his hand on Magnus's lap and patted twice. Magnus was oblivious to the whole thing as his concentration was on writing. But Alec saw it clearly. Paul was openly flirting with Magnus when he was right in the next room

Alec gritted his teeth so much that his jaw started to hurt. He quickly went into the kitchen grabbed two hot mugs of coffee and walked towards the pair "I made coffee"

Magnus smiled "Thank you Alexander"

The man gave a low growl at Alec showing his annoyance for disturbing them "Thank you" he muttered

Before Paul could grab the mug Alec purposely let the mug slip out of his fingers, hot coffee spilling on the man's lap. Alec grinned when he saw Paul jump from the couch. Atleast he is away from my Magnus. He made an innocent face "I am sorry. I don't know what happened. If you want I will make you another one"

Paul rubbed hands on his burnt thighs looking furiously at Alec "It's okay. I shall take my leave" understanding he messed with wrong guy

When the man left Alec sighed in relief "Good riddance"

Magnus asked confused "What did you say?"

"Nothing"

"You said good riddance. Why?"

"I don't like him" Alec crossed his arms

Magnus stared at Alec and then everything clicked to him "Alexander...are you jealous?"

"No!"

"Of course you are! Oh my God you look so adorable when you get jealous"

"Magnus stop! I am not jealous" 

Magnus held his hands up in surrender "Fine! But I like what I saw"

Alec rolled his eyes and went into kitchen to prepare dinner. That night in bed Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist and pulled impossibly close to him.

Magnus happily burried himself in the strong arms of his shadowhunter. After few seconds Magnus heard it "You are mine!"

SECOND TIME

When Magnus was back from his trip to Indonesia, Chairman meow came running towards him and started purring into his legs. Magnus immediately lifted the cat and scratched behind his ears "Aww...I missed you too...my sweet little devil"

Alec who was watching the 'GRAND REUNION' from the couch, scoffed at the scene. He really liked Chairman meow but how dare the cat get Magnus's attention first. He was also waiting for four hours sitting alone in this stupid cold couch. Alec saw the cat lick his owners hand. He groaned mentally. Now the cat gets to the taste Magnus's smooth milky skin. This was ridiculous. He didn't know why but for first time he felt Chairman meow should be locked in the basement forever

Magnus held the cat to his chest and walked towards Alec "Sorry Alexander I am late. Hope I didn't keep you waiting for long"

Alec tried...like really tried to smile but failed. He glared at the cat "It is not a problem. I think Mini Godzilla missed you more than I did"

Magnus raised his eyebrow "Mini Godzilla?"

Alec huffed and pointed towards the cat "He is the one who is getting more attention...more pats...more licks to your skin...more.." he stopped, eyes going wide at the last words 

Magnus smirked "Hmm..you like to lick my skin?"

"No...I mean yes...no...yeah sometimes..." Alec got red more than a tomato

Magnus slowly lowered the cat and came close to Alec, his chest pressed up against the broad one "I love when you lick me Alexander" he purred in his ears 

Alec's anger melted down. He blushed even more and bend down to give a proper kiss

"So... you are jealous of Chairman meow?"

"No!"

"Yes you are! And Mini Godzilla? I kinda like that name. Maybe we can get another cat and name him Mini Godzilla" Magnus suggested playfully

Alec's eyes went wide "NO! No more cats"

Magnus laughed as he went to get a shower. That night in bed Alec pulled Magnus close to his chest. He ran a hand on his back and wispered "You are mine!"

THIRD TIME

"Alexander you were totally jealous!"

"Was not!"

"Admit it darling"

"No!"

"Okay so tell me why did you stamp on his feet so hard. That poor guy surely must have broken his toe fingers"

"I did not stamp on purpose...it was an honest mistake"

"Ah huh...really?"

"Really!"

"Alexander..."

"Fine! He was looking at you like he wanted to eat you alive"

"He was just dancing like others"

"Eyes were on you!"

"So you decided to stamp his foot so he could take his eyes off me?"

"In my defence...you weren't suppose to see"

"You were jealous"

"No"

"Not even a little bit?"

"If I had my bow and arrow he would have surely lost his sight. He is lucky he got away with broken feet"

"I love you so much Alexander. No one is going to take me away from you"

"I love you too"

That night in bed Alec made love to Magnus like it was end of the world. He showed how much the older man meant to him. Alec laid panting on his chest, pressing a small kiss to his heart and wispered "You are mine!'

BONUS 1

It was one of the most expensive and dazzling parties of Magnus that he was famous for. Many warlocks and vampires came to the party wearing their best outfits. The room buzzed with low music and scent of alcohol. Magnus's eyes searched for one boy that coudn't be seen anywhere in the hall. He went to the bar section and saw Alec was standing with a glass in his hand and....

Wait a minute...was he blushing?

He walked towards the group and saw Alec was practically surrounded by warlocks and vampires. He could hear the conversation going on 

"Has anyone told you before how handsome you look"

Another one commented "Maybe beautiful is more perfect word for you"

Alec blushed deeply. He wasn't use to get these compliments "I should go..someone is waiting for me"

A blond warlock pouted "You haven't even tasted our drink. Go ahead...I will buy you another one"

Alec placed the drink on the counter "Listen..Thanks for the drink but I am already in relationship with an awesome man"

"Well said Alexander" Magnus mentally praised his shadowhunter

A vampire came dangerously close to Alec "So what! We can share"

Before Alec could reply, Magnus clicked his fingers and turned the vampire into a crow. Anger was clear on his face. His yellow cat like eyes fell on the rest of the guys who were standing close to Alec "OUT! PARTY IS OVER! GET OUT EVERYBODY!" he roared and all men stumbled towards the main door

When the hall was clear Alec went to Magnus and cupped his face "Relax.They are gone now"

"I am sorry...they had no right to talk to you like that" Magnus ducked his head down, his eyes wet with tears 

"Hey it is okay! Nothing happened. I am here with you" Alec wrapped Magnus into a bone crushing hug

After a while Alec felt Magnus had clamed down so he pulled away from him. He coudn't help but ask "Mags were you jealous?"

"No!"

"Yes you were"

"Alexander I have lived for centuries. I don't get jealous"

"Yeah so what happened right now was..."

"That was for your protection"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Whatever you say Mags...whatever you say"

That night in bed Magnus showed his possessive side by not letting Alec sleep whole night. Early morning both were exhausted from their love making. Magnus pulled Alec close to him, younger boy hiding his face in the crook of his neck. After few seconds Alec heard Magnus wisper in his ears "You are mine!"

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review!!


End file.
